1981
]] '']] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *March 6 - ''The Devil and Max Devlin *March 20 - Amy *April 3 - Alice in Wonderland (re-issue) *June 12 - Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo (re-issue) *June 19 - Swiss Family Robinson (re-issue) *June 26 - Dragonslayer (co-production with Paramount) *July 10 - The Fox and the Hound *August 7 - Condorman *October 9 - The Watcher in the Woods *November 20 - The Watcher in the Woods (Los Angeles, California) *December 18 - Cinderella (re-issue) Shorts *? - Smoking: The Choice is Yours *July 10 - Once Upon a Mouse *September **''101 Dalmatians: A Lesson in Self-Assertion'' **''Cinderella: A Lesson in Compromise'' **''Dumbo: A Lesson in Being Prepared'' **''The Fox and the Hound: A Lesson in Being Careful'' **''The Jungle Book: A Lesson in Accepting Change'' *September 6 - Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons Events *After 26 years, the last Disney animated feature to use the Buena Vista logo was The Fox and the Hound. *Walt Disney Pictures purchases the rights to Gary K. Wolf's novel Who Censored Roger Rabbit?, the basis for the film Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988). Character debuts *July 10 - Tod, Copper, Big Mama, Dinky and Boomer, Squeaks, Widow Tweed, Amos Slade, Chief, Abigail, Chicken, Mr. Digger, Porcupine, Vixey, The Bear, Tod's mother *August 7 - Woodrow Wilkins, Natalia Rambova, Morovich Books *''The Illusion of Life: Disney Animation'' Home video releases *June 26 **''Dumbo'' (rental only) **''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (rental only) **''The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again'' **''Davy Crockett and the River Pirates'' **''The Absent-Minded Professor'' **''Gus'' **''The One and Only, Genuine, Original Family Band'' **''Snow White Live at Radio City Music Hall'' **''Mickey Mouse & Donald Duck Cartoon Collections Volumes 1, 2, and 3'' *October 15 **''Alice in Wonderland'' (rental only) **''Old Yeller'' **''Darby O'Gill and the Little People'' **''Amy'' **''Treasure Island'' **''Herbie Rides Again'' **''The Shaggy Dog'' **''Goofy Over Sports'' **''Pollyanna'' **''A Walt Disney Christmas'' **''The Sign of Zorro'' **''Condorman'' **''Blackbeard's Ghost'' **''The Devil and Max Devlin'' **''A Tale of Two Critters'' **''The Watcher in the Woods'' **''A Dream Called Walt Disney World'' Video games *''Mickey Mouse'' (Nintendo Game & Watch) (Widescreen variety) People Births *January 1 - Eden Riegel (actress and voice actress) *January 4 - Aaron Schwartz (actor) *January 5 - deadmau5 (musician) *January 22 - Beverley Mitchell (actress and singer) *January 24 - Carrie Coon (actress) *January 25 - Alicia Keys (philanthropist, pianist, singer, songwriter, record producer, and actress) *January 28 - Elijah Wood (actor, voice actor, producer, and DJ) *January 31 - Justin Timberlake (singer, songwriter, actor, dancer, and record producer) *February 1 - John Gemberling (actor and comedian) *February 3 - Alisa Reyes (actress and voice actress) *February 8 - Dawn Olivieri (actress) *February 9 - Tom Hiddleston (actor) *February 14 - Erin Torpey (actress and singer) *February 17 - Joseph Gordon-Levitt (actor, filmmaker, singer, and entrepreneur) *February 23 - Josh Gad (actor, comedian, and singer) *February 27 - Josh Groban (actor, singer, songwriter, recording artist, and record producer) *March 2 - Bryce Dallas Howard (actress, writer, and director) *March 29 - Megan Hilty (actress) *April 8 - Taylor Kitsch (actor and model) *April 10 - Laura Bell Bundy (actress and singer) *April 13 - Courtney Peldon (actress and voice actress) *April 19 - Hayden Christensen (actor) *April 28 - Jessica Alba (actress, model, and businesswoman) *May 5 - Danielle Fishel (actress, voice actress, screenwriter, director, and television personality) *May 11 - J.P. Karliak (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *May 15 - Jamie-Lynn Sigler (actress and singer) *May 28 - Laura Bailey (actress, voice actress, and voice director) *June 1 - Johnny Pemberton (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *June 4 - T.J. Miller (actor, voice actor, stand-up comedian, producer, and writer) *June 7 - Larisa Oleynik (actress) *June 9 - Natalie Portman (actress) *June 13 - Chris Evans (actor, voice actor, director, and producer) *July 14 - Teri Reeves (actress) *July 26 - Sarah Burns (actress and comedian) *August 3 - Travis Willingham (actor and voice actor) *August 4 **Meghan Markle (actress and model) **Abigail Spencer (actress) *August 8 - Roger Federer (professional tennis player) *August 20 - Ben Barnes (actor) *August 24 - Chad Michael Murray (actor, spokesperson, and former fashion model) *September 4 - Beyoncé Knowles (singer, songwriter, record producer, dancer, and actress) *September 8 - Jonathan Taylor Thomas (actor and voice actor) *September 9 - Julie Gonzalo (actress and producer) *September 12 - Jennifer Hudson (actress and singer) *September 15 - Ben Schwartz (actor, voice actor, comedian, writer, director, and producer) *September 16 - Alexis Bledel (actress, model, and producer) *September 22 **Ashley Eckstein (actress and voice actress) **Katie Lowes (actress, voice actress, and theater director) *September 25 - Stuart Minkus (actor) *September 26 - Christina Milian (singer-songwriter, actress, dancer, and model) *October 16 - Caterina Scorsone (actress) *November 18 - Nasim Pedrad (actress and comedian) *November 23 - John Lavelle (actor and voice actor) *December 2 - Britney Spears (singer) *December 11 - Hamish Blake (actor, comedian, and writer) *December 10 - Nicole Perlman (screenwriter) *December 16 - Krysten Ritter (actress, musician, writer, and model) *December 18 - Josh Dallas (actor) Deaths *November 25 - Jack Albertson (actor, voice actor, comedian, dancer, and singer) pt-br:1981 Category:Years in Disney history